The wolf
by DeCaro91
Summary: Please read this short story that i wrote and give feed back!


The Wolf

It was January and a fierce blizzard had stranded some college student in a cabin in the middle of the Black Forest. The five students, three boys and two girls, had used a cabin belonging to the grandfather of one of the boys. The blizzard had completely stranded them and it was so cold that water froze in minutes.

One of the boys stood stretching, his long black hair falling haphazardly down his back and across his face. Deep blue eyes stared at the other before he said, "I'm going to get firewood"

"Alright Mark. Be careful." One of the girls said winking.

"Lisa, quit flirting with him." The other girl said grinning.

Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed a coat and thick gloves. The cabin creaked as a strong gust of wind blew against it. Mark crossed the room and swung the door open.

Snow blew into the cabin swirling across the rough wooden floor. Mark turned around and winked at Lisa. Lisa flushed and turned her pale green eyes away from him her dark purple hair hiding her face.

Mark slammed the door shut and wandered toward the trees grabbing an axe along the way. He found a small tree 100 yards away from the cabin. He stepped toward it the snow crunching under his feet. He swung the axe back and struck the tree. He hacked at the tree until it creaked until and fell with a muffled thud.

He chopped the tree into pieces and began carrying it back to the cabin. The snow started falling heavily, obscuring his vision. He dropped the wood he was carrying and ran in the direction of the cabin. The snow was so thick that mark didn't see the cabin. He hit the side of the cabin with a sickening crunch and fell backward hitting the back of his head on the upturned blade of an axe. Blood spread from the wound and froze almost instantly. Mark convulsed and laid still. The snow stopped and all was calm.

Lisa opened the cabin door to see what the thump had been. She looked around and spotted Mark's body. She screamed and yelled

"Matt come and help me!"

Everyone ran to the door and saw marks body lying on the icy ground. One of the boys stepped forward running his hand through his short blonde hair. He and Lisa grabbed Mark's body and started the move it. Mark opened his eyes. Matt let go of Marks head and it bounced off the ice.

"Ow! That hurt!" Mark exclaimed.

"How are you still alive?!" Lisa asked awed.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked

"You were dead" Matt Said

"Dead? I feel fine"

Mark stood and brushed the snow off of his jacket. He looked around and without warning leaped on Lisa. Lisa Screamed and put her hands up to ward him off. Mark landed on her his hands now claws and his face wolf-like and hungry. He landed on her and sunk his arm into her stomach. Lisa Coughed up blood as Mark pulled out her guts. The others ran in side barring the door behind them.

Mark dragged Lisa through the forest and into a cave. Fur covered marks whole body and it was matted with blood. Mark sank his teeth in to Lisa's warm flesh and began eating ravenously. Lisa's eyes glazed over and she became still. Mark raised his head and howled a bone-chilling, blood-curdling howl.

"What are we going to do?" Asked mark pacing the floor of the cabin, "Amy, shh, there is nothing we can do for you're sister" He said soothingly sitting down beside her.

"It's not fair. Why did she have to die?" Amy sobbed into Matt's shoulder.

"Sean where are you?" Matt called.

Sean came from the cellar with a pistol , a shotgun, a bow and quiver of arrows, and a sword. Matt stood and too the bow and arrows and slung them on his back. He took the Sword and strapped it on his belt.

"I figured you would want those" Sean said. His accent was Distinctly Irish.

"Thanks" Matt said

Sean handed the pistol to Amy who snatched it away from him and cocked it heading for the door. She swung the door wide and slammed it behind her. She followed the wolf prints and soon she heard growling she turned her pistol ready and saw a bear. The bear backed up and fled. Amy turned and a Large furry hand closed around her throat. It squeezed and released her. Amy tried to breathe but couldn't. She looked at the werewolf that was Mark her eyes brimming with tears. She knew that she would die her windpipe had been collapsed. Mark grabbed her again, and, using all of its strength ripped her head from her body. Amy's body collapsed spewing blood like a crimson fountain.

Mark Took Amy's head and ran towards the cabin. He slowed as he entered the clearing and crept to the window. Mark hurled Amy's head through the glass. The head rolled across the floor and came to rest face up at Matt's feet. Matt jumped up from the couch gagging.

"Amy! Oh my God! No!" Matt screamed.

Sean ran into the room holding his shotgun ready. He spotted Amy's head and stormed to the door. Matt got up and followed. Sean threw the door open and Walked out into the Clearing. Matt Slipped on the ice and lay there cursing. He looked up and his heart stopped.

"SEAN! BEHIND YOU!" He bellowed

Sean spun around and fired his shotgun. The blast hit Mark in the chest. Sean then fired two more rounds into the werewolf and looked at Matt grinning. Mark rose from the ground and Sean turned. Mark shoved his hands into Sean's ribs and pried them apart. Blood and internal organs spilled onto the icy ground steaming.

Matt puked and pushed himself off the ground. He looked at Sean and he whished he hadn't. The mage of the bloodied and dieing Sean was burned into his mind. He grabbed his bow and nocked an arrow.

Marks ears swiveled as Mark released the arrow. He dodged the arrows deadly path but the arrow sliced his shoulder. The wound smoked and Mark howled in pain. Matt turned and ran Mark close behind him.

Matt spun and released three arrows. Two of them hit their mark. The werewolf stumbled and fell one arrow protruding from his left arm the other, from his right leg. He grabbed the arrow in his arm and pulled it out. He then did the same with the one in his leg.

Matt was still running. After his first shot he realized that the arrows were silver. He nocked three more arrows and continued running. He heard Marks footsteps behind him and waited until they stopped. Matt pivoted and released the arrows. Mark was in midair when the arrows struck his chest. Marks momentum carried him forward but, he was already dead.

Matt walked slowly from the bloody seen holding the bow limply by his side. He continued walking and the cabin was in sight when he heard growls. He spun around unsheathing the silver sword. Behind him stood at least ten werewolves. Matt Swung his sword and severed one's arm it was like a hot knife cutting through butter. He spun slicing one across the chest. Throughout the forest was the sound of human screams.


End file.
